This is Love
by Timrah De'Ange
Summary: KiGo. Retired from the evil game and working now for Global Justice, Shego just wants a normal life with the woman that she loves, Kim Possible, but then again what is normal? Making it M just in case.
1. Shego's back

AN: Ok, this is my first try at Kim Possible, and this is a KiGo story so if your offended by this kinda thing, dont bother reading past this.

Every one is 2 years older than they were in season 4 and this is sort of AUsih. Enjoy.

Ch.1

Kimberly Ann Possible leaned over a pile of text books and papers that covered her desk. It was nearly four A.M and the former hero had been awake for almost twenty four hours. The nine teen year old set back in her chair and rubbed her eyes. 'I wonder where your at…' she thought. Then she mentally slapped her self for letting her mind wander in that direction. Kim sighed and opened the small black case that set on her desk. In it was a picture of one of her most fondest memories. It was her and an ebony headed woman standing with their arms around each other in front of a lake. The woman was slightly taller and slightly older than Kim and her skin was slightly tinted green. Her emerald eyes shined with happiness and she wore for once a true smile instead of her normal smirk. The Kim angrily slammed the case shut and said "Damn it Shego! Why'd you have to leave?!" She wiped away the tears that had slid down her cheeks and sighed. She all ready knew the answer to her own question. Drakken wanted her dead for turning him in, a lot of people did, and she knew that if she stayed, Kim and every one they cared about would be in danger. 'I just miss you so much…I-'

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud crashing sound. Kim looked and saw a faint green glow coming from out side her door. "She…go.." whispered Kim. Then she heard a small moan of pain and stood. She ran to the door and flung it open. There lay Shego. The woman's clothing was torn and bloody. The blood on her face seemed to shine out against her pale green complexion. "SHEGO!" cried Kim. She picked the woman up and pulled her side. She carried her to the bath room and inside. Turning on the bath tub, she removed the bloody shreds of Shego's clothing. When she put her in the warm water, the woman began to wake. "Let… go!" she mumbled. "Shego… Shego it's Kim." "Kimmie?" mumbled the woman. Hey eyes opened a little and Kim saw that they were hazed with fever. Kim bathed Shego, bandaged her wounds and put her to bed. Yawning, and knowing that she'd never get her work finished that morning, Kim laid down and fell asleep by Shego.

Shego woke in a bed that certainly wasn't hers and with a warm weight beside her. Reaching out with her hands she felt warm flesh laying beside her. She opened her eyes a little to come face to face with a red mane. Sighing contently, she pulled the sleeping young woman into her arms and muttered "Please don't let this be another dream…" Shego had had over the years many dreams about waking up to find the love of her life laying in her arms, in a place where they were both safe and free to be in love and happy. Only to wake up to have it all snatched away from her. She go closed her eyes and placed a soft kiss on the top of the smaller woman's head. She felt the young woman in her arms roll over and then her gaze was met by sleepy greenish blue eyes. "Princess…" said Shego. "Shego." murmured Kim. Shego did what she'd been dieing to do since they'd parted. She pressed her lips to the younger woman's and kissed her with all the love in her heart. Kim kissed her back and Shego kissed her again and again. Then she pressed her forehead to the younger woman's and closed her eyes as tears rolled down her cheeks. It was a long time before either of them spoke again and Kim broke the silence "What happened to you?" "I-I was hurt… on the job." said Shego. "What do you do?" asked Kim. "I work for Global Justice now." said Shego. "You?" asked Kim somewhat surprised. "Yep. I'm a hero again. It was work for them or go to prison for life." said Shego. "Do they know you're here?" asked Kim. "It was Doc's idea. She said two years was enough for us to be apart. It was also her idea for me to do this…" said Shego. "What?" asked Kim. Shego got out of bed and knelt down in front of Kim. "Kimberly Ann Possible, would you be my wife?" Kim's eyes went wide and a large smile came to her face. Without a word she hugged Shego and finally whispered "Yes." Shego smiled and stood with Kim in her arms. She spun the younger woman around and then kissed her. "Whoa!" said Kim. Shego stopped and Kim asked "What about your wounds?" Shego smiled and said "I'm fine, trust me I've been hurt worse." Then she noticed the tears rolling down Kim's cheek's and asked "What is it babe?" Kim backed away from her and set back down on the bed. "I-I don't really want to get close to you… I mean I do but I don't… I don't want to get close to you and then have you snatched away from me again… I doubt I could handle that twice…" said Kim wiping her eyes with the backs of her hands. Shego set down by her and said "I'll never leave you again, I promise. I'll kill any one who tried to part us." She slipped her arm around the younger woman and buried her nose in Kim's hair. "I really missed you Kim…" said Shego. "I missed you to." said Kim "I missed you more than I can say in words." Shego smiled and said "Your Kim Possible, you can do anything." Kim looked at her and said "Not live with out you." She go smiled a little and said "Good to know I was missed." Then Kim looked at the clock and said "It's early still…" "Want to go back to sleep?" asked Shego. Kim nodded and they went back to sleep.


	2. Telling the parents prt 1

AN: Chapter 2. I know that the mechanics of this suck but this is a rough draft. Standered disclamer. This is KiGo and if that bothers you, read no further. If not, read on.

Ch.2

Kim woke late to the smell of pancakes coming from her tiny kitchen. She stood and walked in there to see Shego standing in front of her stove, cooking. Kim walked over and wrapped her arms around Shego's waist like she'd done so many times in the past. She yawned and lay her head against the taller woman's shoulder. "Eat up Kimmie." said Shego putting a stack of pancakes on a plate and handing them to her. "I never figured you as the kind of person to cook." said Kim. Shego smiled and said "It's relaxing and I like taking care of the people I love." Kim smiled and began to eat. Shego joined her and after they were finished, Kim stretched and said "I've got to run some errands today, want to come with?" "Yes, I do. But… do you have anything I can wear?" asked Shego. Kim nodded and after the two were dressed, they left.

The first place they went was to the mall. "I'll be right back." said Shego and she vanished into a jewelry store. She went up to the counter and said "Hey can you help me?" "With what honey?" the man asked. "I'm looking for a ring." she said. "Women all ways are. How much money did your boy friend give you?" the man asked. "For your information, its for my wife." said Shego. The mans eyes went wide and he said "I'm sorry Mrs.…" "Go. Stephanie Go." said Shego. It was odd giving her real name for once. "Cool name." he said then he asked "What is your wife into?" "I want something that matched her personality, something that screams beautiful." said Shego. "Uh huh, can I ask who are you getting married to?" "Kim Possible." said Shego. The mans face paled and he whispered "Then you… you must be Shego!" The woman smiled and gave a small nod. "But call me Mrs. Go. I don't want to attract to much attention to my self." "All right. So she's a red head… I think we have the perfect thing. Check this out." he pulled out a small white box and opened it. In it lay a white gold ring which was set with ruby's and diamonds. "Its perfect. How much?" asked Shego pulling out her wallet. "Well the regular price is twenty thousand but for you, twenty six hundred and I'll even engrave it for free." said the man. "Why so cheep?" asked Shego. The an smiled and said "Ya'll are like hero's. Now what do you want it to say?" "I love Kimberly Ann Possible." said Shego. He engraved it and she paid and left.

She found Kim in the food court talking to Monique. She walked over and draped her arms around Kim's neck. Monique looked from Kim to Shego and asked "When'd she get back?" "This morning." said Kim. Then Shego set the box in her hand and said "Open it." Kim did and both of the younger women gasped. "Oh my god! That's an engagement ring!" said Monique. Kim smiled and said "Surprise." Monique's mouth fell open and she said "When are you telling every one?" "Soon but for right now, keep it to your self." said Kim. "Can I at least tell Bonnie?" asked Monique.

"Tell me what?" asked the voice of Bonnie. She kissed Monique on the cheek and asked "So what's the stitch?" "Please?" asked Monique. Kim shook her head no and Monique asked "Please KP? She'll just get it out of me later any way!" "Fine! Bonnie, can you keep a secret?" asked Kim. "What is it?" asked Bonnie. "Shego and I are getting Married." said Kim. "Your joking." said Bonnie. "Why do you say that?" asked Kim. "She's got like green skin and plasma fists. It's kinda weird." said Bonnie. "Those plasma fists keep her from ever having cold hands and I think the green skin is cute." said Kim. "Thanks love. Now I want both of you to keep it to your self's. At least until we tell out parents. Which I hope will be soon." said Shego. Kim looked back at her and bit her lip. "I wonder how mom and dad will react to this…" Shego smiled and said "Want to find out?" Kim looked in to the emerald eyes of the older woman and Monique said "You should tell them Kim. They should be the first to know."

"First to know what?" asked the voice of Ron Stoppable. The young man set down and asked "What's up KP?" Then he noticed Shego. "When'd you get back?" he asked, the tone of humor leaving his voice. "This morning." said Shego shortly. Then Ron asked "What's with the ring KP?" Kim smiled a little and said "Ron can you keep a big secret?" "Sure." said Ron. "I'm getting married…" said Kim. "Whoa, who's the lucky guy?" asked Ron. "I am." said Shego. The smile on Ron's face turned to a look of disgust and he said "This is some sick joke right?" "No Ron, it's not.. I love her." said Kim. Ron looked over at Monique and Bonnie and asked "Do the two of you hear this?!" "Yeah Ron, we know about it and think its wonderful." said Bonnie. "Ugh, this is disgusting! Not only is she a woman, she's Shego! SHEGO of all people! The green skinned, plasma throwing, freak that made our teen life hell! And now your marring her?! What's the matter with you Kim?!" asked Ron. "Ron I-" "The minuet that she get you alone, She'll probably hand you over to Drakken-"

"For your information," snarled Shego. "I'm the one that turned Drakken in! That's why I work for GJ now and that's why I had to leave. You have to no right to yell at her about her choices in life! Just because you missed your chance doesn't mean that she can't be happy!" Ron stood and left. "What's wrong with him today?" asked Bonnie. Shego was shaking in rage now. Kim saw her glowing hands and kissed her gently on the cheek. "Shego, we probably should go tell my parents before Ron does…" "All right." said Shego. "Later y'all." said Kim and they left.

Dr. James Possible was drinking a cup of coffee when the bell rang. "Ill get it said Dr. Possible standing from the table. "Thanks Anne." said James. Anne opened the door and was hugged by Kim. "Hey mom." "Hey Kim." she said. Then she called "James, It's Kim." "Hey Kimmie-cub." the man said. Then Anne noticed Shego standing beside her daughter and asked "Who's your friend?" "I'm Stephanie Go." Shego said shaking Anne's hand. "People call me Shego." "Why?" asked Anne. "Nick name from high school." said Kim quickly. She looked at the taller woman as they walked inside and then said "Mom, dad, we've got something to tell you." "What is it Kimmie-cub?" asked James. He motioned for them to sit down and they did. Kim fidgeted and Shego only watched her. "Um… well as you know… I uh… I don't really like… well… guys… right? Well… um… me and Shego… we're…. we're…" Kim bit her lip and Shego smiled a little. The girl was so cute when she stammered. "You're what?" asked Anne. "We're getting married!" said Kim in a small voice. "your what?" asked James. "We're getting married." said Shego simply. Kim's parents eyes widened and Kim showed her mother the ring. "No." said James. "What-" "No, I will not except this." "Dad, I-" "Kimberly, your trying to throw your life away with this woman and I'm not letting you do that." said James. "Dad, I love her." said Kim. "If you marry her then don't expect me to be there and don't expect a welcome back into this home when it falls apart." said James. Shego was shaking in rage when she saw the tears roll down Kim's cheeks. Then the red head stood and ran from the room. They all heard the sound of the front door slamming and Shego stood as well. Without a word she followed Kim and together they went home.


	3. A sit down with Dr's Possible

AN: Chapter three. Shego go's and has a little sit down with the possibles.

Ch.3

Later that after noon, Kim lay almost napping and Shego was mulling over the events of the morning. Then with a sudden thought, she said "Princess, I'm going to go pick up some things from the store ok." "Ok…" said Kim and Shego left.

Her feet took her to the Possible household. She knocked on the door and it was answered by Jim. "What?" he asked. "I need to speak to your father." said Shego. "Who doesn't?" asked Jim. "Why should I let you in?" Shego fought down a smile when she saw that he had the same smart-aleck smirk that his sister did. "Because I'm here to talk to him about marring Kim." "Oh so your Shego." said Jim. "Yeah- wait, how-ow!" Jim had kicked her in the shin. "What was that for you little brat?!" asked Shego. "Leaving and making Kim cry. She spent almost a month in her room because of you!" said Jim. "Now I'm here to make it all better. This morning, your dad made her cry and I'm here to make it right." said Shego. Jim smiled and Tim came up beside him. "All right, I'll let you in if you'll.. Ya know… do that thing." said Jim. "What thing?" asked Shego. "Light up." said Tim. Shego smiled and made her hands into fists. After a moment they burst into green plasma fire. "Awesome!" chimed the boys and they let her in.

Shego walked to the Kitchen and said "Mr. Possible." The man looked up at her and asked "Who let you in?" "Your son's did. I've come to talk to you about this morning." said Shego. "What about it? I've said all I need to say." said James. "No, you haven't." said Shego she continued before the man could speak "At home the love of my life is crying her eyes out because her thickheaded father wont except the fact that she's not three years old any more. And sir, I promised her that I'd never let any one hurt her. But today you hurt her more than any one else could." "Only because she got attached to you once and you left. I'm not letting my daughter go through that again. She set in her room for over a month crying over you-" "If I had stayed, all of you would be dead now." said Shego then she added "Mr. Possible, I know what Kim went through. I love her, I have since the first time I laid eyes on her. Despite how we fought all the time. I only fought with her because she is my only true rival. I only left because I had to and trust me it nearly tore my heart to pieces leaving Kim behind. That's why I carried this." she pulled out her wallet and showed him the picture she kept in there. It was of her and Kim. The two stood waist deep in water and Kim was kissing Shego's cheek. Shego had her arms around Kim's waist and was smiling blissfully. "I love her si-" "I don't care. Your not what Kim needs." said James. Huffing angrily, Shego turned and was in the living room when a voice said "Ms. Go, wait." She turned to see Anne sitting on the couch. "Yes Mrs. Possible?" asked Shego trying to keep her temper in check. "Sit down and talk to me." said Anne. Shego sit down opposite of the woman and Anne said "I heard most of what you told James. Especially the part about you leaving to save Kim and the rest of us." she took a sip of the tea she was holding and the continued "Kimberly has told me a lot about you. Even when the two of you were nothing but hero and villain. She has a lot of respect for you and eventually grew to have a lot of love for you." "You knew that prin- uh Kim is a lesbian?" asked Shego. Anne nodded and said "I've known since before she knew. A mother all ways knows. I guess that's why she would get so mad when the boys would call you scary fist lady. But any way, I know my husband comes off like he hates the idea of this but really he's just trying to protect Kimberly. She went through hell when you left." "I didn't want to leave her…" said Shego. "I know that. Betty told me every thing." said Anne. "You know Doctor Director?" asked Shego. Anne smiled and said "I was young once to you know? I knew her quite well, but that's a different story for a different day. But she told me why you had to leave. You actually saved Kim's life by leaving. Don't worry Shego, James will come around. Have the two of you told your parents yet?" "Not yet. I'm really afraid about how my mother is going to react…" said Shego. Then she added "I have to get back to Kim and go to the store… Good Bye Mrs. Possible-" "Call me mom." said Anne. "But you've known Ron for-" "A long time now but Ron's not going to be my daughter in law is he?" asked Anne. "All right… Mom.. I'll be back." said Shego. "Damn right. I'm inviting y'all to dinner Sunday." said Anne. "Call Kim." said Shego and after saying good bye again she left.


	4. Telling the Parents prt 2

AN: Kim and Shego take their relationship to a new level. If offended by this fact, do nto read.

Ch.4

Kim was watching T.V. when the front door opened. In came Shego with an arm full of groceries. She walked in, set every thing down on the counter and then scooped Kim up in her arms. As soon as the younger woman began to speak, she kissed her. After they parted, Kim asked "Why so loving this after noon?" Shego smirked and said "You just looked so sweet sitting there, I had to have a taste." Kim smiled and kissed her on the lips. Then she pulled Shego back onto the couch and Shego said "Look who else is loving today." "Got tired of standing…" said Kim. She lay under Shego, looking up into the emerald eyes of the woman she loved. She brushed the ebony locks out of the woman's face and then wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. "This has happened to us before…" said Shego remembering the first time they were alone together. They'd almost dived head first into their relationship until Kim admitted sheepishly that she wasn't ready and they ended up taking a nap instead. "Yeah…" said Kim and she placed a kiss on Shego's chin. "Only this time… this time I am ready… if you are…" "Are you sure Kim?" asked Shego, knowing that her fiancée was still a virgin. Kim closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you… I love you with every fiber of my being… make me yours…" Shego kissed her and then whispered "Here?" "I don't really want to move…" said Kim and Shego kissed her…

Nearly five hours later, Shego was woken to pounding on the door. Wishing to go back to sleep, she rolled onto her side, burring her nose in Kim's mane and beginning to doze off again. Then a woman's voice yelled "Stephanie Alice Go, I know your in there!" That got her up. There was only one person in the world that dared to call her by her whole name. She quickly picked Kim up and carried the sleeping woman to her bed room. Laying her on the bed, Shego hunted for something to put on. She found Kim's robe, slipped it on and answered the door. There stood a woman that looked much like an older version of her only her hair hung in rings instead of laying strait. "You've got some explaining to do young lady." she said backing Shego into the apartment and closing the door. "Mom, now is not the time." said Shego. "Why not? Are you naked under that robe?" asked the woman. "MOM!" hissed Shego blushing. "I heard something interesting from Walter." said the woman. "That he heard from Jim Possible your getting married to Kim Possible." "Eh, surprise?" said Shego.

"Shego… Come back to bed…" said a sleepy voice from the door. Shego saw that Kim had pulled on a set of pajama's. "um, Kim, we've got company." said Shego. "Who is it?" asked Kim. "I'm Larissa Go, Stephanie's mother." the woman said. "Nice to meet you I'm-" "Kim Possible." said Larissa. "I know, my boy's wont shut up about you." "Kimmie has that effect on the male mind." said Shego. Her mother glared at her and she muttered "bad time for a joke?" "Definitely." said Kim. "Yeah mom, I'm getting married. Stop freaking out." said Shego. "Stop freaking out?! I haven't heard from you in over seven years, no way of knowing if your dead, alive or any thing and the next bit of news is that your getting married to some tramp in Middleton." said Larissa. Kim opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Shego. "How dare you." "How dare I what?" asked Larissa. "Call her a tramp. Mom, Kim and I are in love. How dare you come into our home and talk to her this way. You know this is why I didn't tell you! I knew you'd have something to say that would piss me off!" snarled Shego. Kim watched the interaction between mother and daughter and said "Mrs. Go, can I say something?" Larissa looked at her obviously waiting for her to speak. "When I met Stephanie, I was a kid… about fourteen. I love her… I have since I was about fifteen… I can't imagine my life with out her…" In an after thought she said "Well actually I can and it's the closest thing to hell I've ever experienced… so please do not try to stop us from getting married. Because nothing is impossible for a Possible and I want to marry her." "Really? What do your parents say about it?" asked Larissa. "My mom thinks it's a good idea…" said Kim. "And her dad will come around." said Shego. Larissa sighed and said "Tomorrow, you had better, the both of you, drive out to Go City and tell your father and your brothers. I look forward to seeing you all tomorrow." and with that she left.

Shego looked at Kim and said "your really brave… and I'm proud of you for facing my mother down." Kim shrugged and then the phone rang. She answered it and heard her mothers voice. "Hey Kim," "Hey mom." said Kim. "This Sunday, I want you and Shego to come over for dinner and your father wants her to invite her parents. We figure if the two of you are getting married, the four of us should meet." said Anne. "All right, let me ask Shego." said Kim. Covering the phone with her hand, Kim asked "Shego, wanna go to my parents house for dinner Sunday?" Shego nodded and Kim said "They want you to invite your parents." at this Shego groaned and said "Hopefully my mom wont be able to make it. I like my dad though.." "We'll see ya'll Sunday.. Love you mom." said Kim. "Love you to Kim. Bye." said Anne and she hung up. Kim put the phone on the hook and yawned again. "Wanna go back to bed?" "Sure." said Shego and they went back to bed.

The next day, the drove out to Go City and to the Go household. Shego knocked on the door and it swung open to reveal Hego. "He Harry, is dad around?" asked Shego. "What are you doing here?" asked Hego. "I'm good now. I've got some news for all of you." said Shego. "Has it any thing to do with Why your holding Kim Possible by the hand?" asked Hego. "Every thing." said Shego. Hego let her in and called "Dad, Steph's here to see you!" Shego glared at her brother and said "Call me that again Blue Boy and your dead." Then the door to the garage opened and in walked a tall man. He had brown hair and the same emerald eyes as his daughter. "Hey Stephanie, who's your friend?" asked the man. "Um, Kim Possible, meet Felix Go, my father. Dad, this is Kim Possible, my um… fiancée." "Yes! I knew it! Melvin you owe me two hundred bucks!" said Hego. "Why?" asked the voice of Mego. He came down the stairs and said "There's no way Steph admitted to being a lesbian." Then he saw Shego and Kim standing there. "Oh.. heh heh, hey sis." "You two bet on my sexuality?" asked Shego.

"Yes they did and now they owe us a thousand dollars." Walter and William came in. "Why?" asked Shego. "We said you'd admit it and get with Kim Possible." said Walter. "How'd you two know it'd be Kim?" asked Shego beginning to get amused by the whole thing. "Duh," said William. "The whole good and evil factor, the pet names, and the way that no matter how much the two of you fought, neither one of you ever got hurt. It was a matter of time and… We have insider sources." "Yeah, we know all about how you would sneak in and out of Kim's room in the middle of the night." said Walter. "How?!" asked Kim and Shego together. "Jim and Tim told us." Kim blushed now and said "I'm killing those boys…" Felix smiled and then hugged the two. "I'm proud of you Stephanie… You've turned your life around." Then he looked at Kim and said "Welcome to the family. We may be a bit nuts but if you can't get use to Steph, you can adapt to any thing." "Any things possible for a Possible." said Kim. Felix smiled and said "I like her Steph." "Um, Dad, would you mind this Sunday, could you and Mom come to Kim's parents house for dinner. They want to meet ya'll." said Shego. Kim smiled when she heard the amount of respect that Shego had for her father. Then Walter said "Sis, could you give us a ride over to the Possible's place?" "Why?" asked Shego. "Cause we're suppose to go to the mall with Jim and Tim." said William. Shego looked at their father and he nodded. "Kim do you mind?" asked Shego. "Nope. It's Friday, mom's probably made a whole sheet of cookies…" said Kim. They all laughed and Shego said "Get your stuff brats." The two boys high-fived and ran up stairs. Kim sighed a little and Shego heard it. Before she could speak though, there was the gentle chiming of the Kimmunicator in her pocket. Kim answered it "What's the Stitch?" "Where are you?" it was Monique. "I'm at Shego's dads place why?" asked Kim. "Cause Girl, Ron's doing some weird shit down at Bueno Nacho." said Monique. "Like what?" asked Kim. "Ranting and raving about how the supposed 'world hero' Kim Possible is nothing but a 'pussy eating whore' as he put it." said Monique. Shego saw Kim's eyes fill with tears and then said "Kim, I'll be right back ok?" "all right." said Kim and Shego left.


	5. Dealing with Ron

AN: Evious Ron and a harsh but understanding shego.

Ch.5

Shego sped to Middleton and to Bueno Nacho. Inside she found Ron Stoppable. "You!" roared Shego. She grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him out of the restaurant. "What the fuck do you want?!" snarled Ron. "What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Shego. "Informing the word about the real Kim Possible." said Ron. "No, your not. Your making an ass of your self and breaking your best friends heart!" yelled Shego. "She's not my best friend! I can understand Monique and Bonnie but Kim was suppose to be mine! I was suppose to end up with the hero girl not you!" yelled Ron. "My god Stoppable, your such a dumb ass. Kim never looked at you that way! You are her best friend, in her eyes her big brother." said Shego. "What do you know?" asked Ron. "Plenty. And I do know that when Monique called Kim to tell her what you were up to, Kim broke down in tears. Now listen to me, You may not like the fact but I love Kimberly Possible and we're getting married no matter how much you object. And the only reason I haven't fried you to a crisp like I would with any one else who so blatantly called my fiancée a whore is because you mean so much to Kim. Now will you stop being a big baby before I have to seriously kick your ass?" asked Shego. Ron looked at her and said "Kim still… thinks I'm her best friend even after me being such a dick?" "Duh. You'll all ways be her best friend. Now I have an idea." said Shego. "What is it?" asked Ron. "One, your taking a trip with me to Go City to pick up Kim and my brothers. Then we're all going over to the Possible's place and me you and Kimmie are going to have a chat. My last ideas is that… normally the best man of the wedding is suppose to be the 'groom's' best friend, but really I don't have a best friend and since its obvious that you love Kim as much as I do, your sort of giving her away. Ronald Stoppable, I want you to be my best man." said Shego. "Even after me being such a dick to you?" asked Ron. Shego smiled and put him in a mock head lock. "From this day on Mr. Stoppable, we're family. Kim sees you as her brother so I don't really have a choice. So lets go." said Shego. Together they drove back to Go City.

Kim was sitting on the back porch watching the twins duplicate themselves into enough people to play foot ball. The boys split up into two teams, Walters against Williams and began their game. Kim sighed a little and then a black SUV pulled into the car port. Kim watched Shego and Ron get out, laughing and goofing off like they'd been friends for years. "What did you do?" asked Kim to Shego. "Found my best man." said Shego. "No way." said Kim. "Yep, Princess, he's not really that bad now that he's got his head out of his ass." said Shego. Ron smiled up at Kim and said "Yo KP, I was wrong bout Shego." "I know that." said Kim. Then Shego lifted her off the porch and held her. "I love you." said Shego. "I love you to Shego." said Kim. Shego kissed her gently on the lips and Wego's said "Eww!" "Grow up." said Felix. "Yes dad." the boys chimed. "Get your gear brats and lets go!" said Shego. The boy's formed back into two and ran inside. They came back ten minuets later with Larissa following them. "Stephanie, we'll see ya'll Sunday ok?" "sure mom, what ever." said Shego. The boys got in the car and Shego said "Stoppable, your riding in the back with the brats." "Ok…" said Ron and he got in. Shego and Kim got in as well and they drove to Middleton.


	6. True in love and Ron lets go

AN: Ron finally lets go of KP and excepts the fact that she'll never be his. Also who is this new villain?

Ch.6

That night, Kim and Shego set facing most of Kim's friends. Bonnie and Monique had called them at the last moment and invited them to a party. Ron was there, so where a few others and Shego was kinda tense. Kim noticed and laid her head on her fiancée's shoulder. "I love you…" said Kim. "I love you to…" said Shego. "Then what's wrong?" asked Kim. "Just nervous… half of the guys hear keep starring at you like you're a piece of meat…" said Shego. "you're getting some looks to Ya know." said Kim. Shego looked down at her and said "Only because I have green skin. Their looking at you because you a goddess." Before Kim could say any thing, a blonde man walked over to her and said "Hey babe, wanna hook up and have some fun?" Kim looked at him and then at Shego and then back to him. "As my wife." said Kim gabbing Shego's arm. "Can we?" the boy asked. Shego smiled her famous villain smile and raised her hand. She lit it up and then said "Bother my wife again and I'll make you wish you weren't born." As the man walked away, she called "And tell all your friends, the red headed goddess is mine!" Then Shego chuckled and pulled Kim into her lap. "In public?" asked Kim. Shego only pointed to the end of the couch across from them. There set Monique and Bonnie. The two were making out so much several guys around them had nose bleeds. "I guess we can then." said Kim. Then Shego kissed her. Shego leaned back against the couch and wrapped her arms around Kim, pulling the girl as close to her as she could. The kiss broke and Kim said "I love you so much…" Then they noticed the slow song that had began to play. It was "I think I'm falling." by MYMP. "Want to Dance?" asked Shego after watching others couple up and begin to dance.

"Sure." said Kim. So they got up and began to dance.

Across the room, Ron Stoppable was watching Kim and Shego dance. 'I guess this is really it… Kim's gone…' The young man sighed sadly when he saw Shego cress Kim's cheek and kiss her gently. With out knowing it, a sob escaped Ron's throat and he set down against the wall. He shot a look at Kim and Shego and thought 'I'll be happy for Kim's sake but… It hurts.. I really like her..' Then a voice broke his thoughts. "Hey Ronniekins." He looked up to see a girl named Brandy. "Hey Brandy." he said wiping the tears off his cheeks. "Can I tell you something Ron?" asked Brandy flopping down by him. "Sure." said Ron. "I like you… a lot. I know you and Kim are like an item but I figured you had a right to know." said Brandy. Then she muttered "I feel like such a geek…" Ron stopped her from saying any thing else by kissing her. "Me and Kim aren't an Item, she's actually getting married to the luckiest woman in the world. So would you be my girlfriend?" asked Ron. Brandy nodded and Ron kissed her again.

Shego and Kim finished their dance and Shego kissed Kim gently on the lips again. "Your being so gentle tonight… Are you ok?" asked Kim. She was smiling contently now. "I'm fine… Just feel like being loving." said Shego. Then Kim yawned and asked "Wanna head home?" "Whatever's clever pumpkin." said Shego. "Yo, Ron, we're leaving." said Kim and they left.

(Else where)

"Soon, I will destroy them both!" snarled a male voice. "Calm down Dumb ass." said a female voice sardonically. "you haven't captured them yet. And Mrs. Go is one of the most dangerous women in the world." "Besides the point. I will capture and kill Mrs. Go and Kim Possible." an evil laugh filled the room.


	7. Thoughts and worries

AN: Shego's thoughts on every thing.

Ch. 7

Shego lay awake later that night. She looked at the clock and sighed. It was so late one could consider it early. Kim lay curled up with her head on Shego's breasts, the tip of her thumb in her mouth with her hand in a lose fist. Smiling at the oh so adorable girl, she brushed the strands of hair off Kim's face. The younger woman looked so vulnerable when she was asleep but yet so absolutely serene that even if her arch nemesis saw it, they wouldn't be able to attack her. Shego felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips when she remembered all those nights that she'd, even as a villain simply set on the outer sill of Kim's window and watched the girl sleep. She'd all ways tried to figure just what it was about her that made her so, so irresistible to Shego. Then Kim shifted in her sleep, moving so that her cheek was in the crook of Shego's neck and her arms around the older woman. "I love… you…" mumbled Kim, her lips brushing Shego's neck. "I love you to Princess.." said Shego. 'More than you know…' She sighed again and thought about the irony of the position she was in. First they were bitter rivals, Hero and Villain, down and dirty fights, attempts at taking the others life that never worked. Then it became strictly a work thing, divided by different sets of "Right and Wrong." Then, realizing that no matter how much they fought, they were their only equals, whiched caused them to fight harder, to go more intense, to take it to the next level. Then after a while a grudging respect for each others skill had formed. They were the only two that could match each other blow for blow and never break a sweat, the perfect opposites of each other. Like two sides of a coin, so different yet so alike. Shego sighed, she often wondered which of them had realized it first. She knew she'd all ways been into girls and had all way's thought of her princess as being very, very attractive, even in the beginning. She wondered which of them admitted it first. 'Doesn't matter…' she told her self. 'We're together now and soon, she'll be mine forever… My wife…' That was another thing that weighed heavy on her mind. She was marring Kim Possible. _Her_, Stephanie Alice Go, The former Villainess known as Shego, was marring the world Hero Kim Possible. She felt unworthy, she felt undeserving and she also felt glad and oh so very lucky. Lucky that no matter what had been done in her past, Kim had forgiven her of all of it. Taken the weight of guilt off her shoulders and told her that she wasn't that person any more. Kim's loving care had healed her and pulled her out of the black clutches of evil, turning her toward a new life, a life of good. A life with love in it. Kim had given Shego the greatest gift any one ever could have. One that held no value in money or any other materialistic thing but was the most valuable thing in Shego's life. She'd given her what most people denied her; A second chance. A chance to prove that she wasn't evil, a chance to take her life in a whole different direction, a chance to be, to be loved.

Shego felt tears rolling down her cheeks and hugged Kim closer, burring her nose into her Princess' hair. Oh god how she loved her. With out Kim her life seemed… grey, empty and completely void. If not for Kim, she'd have no purpose, no reason to carry on, no reason to do any of the things she did. She would die with out the tender love of the younger woman. Shego choked a sob as she remembered the night nearly three years before. They'd been trapped inside one of Drakken's lairs that had partially collapsed. Kim was wounded from where a piece of debris had landed on her and it was in those few moments that Shego thought she might have lost the younger woman forever, she spilled her heart to her.

'_Kim lay on her back, tears of pain rolling down her cheeks. She felt the hot stickiness of blood rolling down her chest and stomach. Oh so much blood. A piece of the roof had landed on her, stabbing into her upper chest. Shego had removed it. Kim made a small noise of pain, knowing that she would probably die. "I gu-guess you… you win.." mumbled Kim. "I-I'm gonna die… You w-win… I'm gonna die…" Expecting Shego to laugh for she knew the woman hated her and would enjoy watching her bleed to death, all she heard was tearing cloth. Then she saw Shego over her, the arms of her suit in her hands. She covered the wound and Kim saw the tears rolling down the woman's pale green face. "You can't die!" Shego cried. "You can't die! I won't let you! You can't make me fall in love with you and then leave me! You've got to live! Live and we-we'll change things! No more evil, I promise. If you live I swear on my life, no more evil. I'll change, I'll change every thing.. We can be together!" "You-you love me?" asked Kim softly. Shego nodded, causing one of her tars to fall down on Kim's face. "She-Shego… I love you to…" said Kim. "I know! That's why you have to live! So we can be together!"'_'

Shego yawned and then heard Kim mutter "Are you ok Steph?" The younger woman set up and looked at her through sleepy blue green eyes. She saw the tears and asked "Are you ok?!" Shego didn't say anything, she just hugged Kim close to her and said "I'd be lost with out you. I-I'd die with out you." "So would I, Shego are you ok?" asked Kim. "I've wanted to tell you for so long… To hold you, to call you mine and now… I feel so unworthy.. And so lucky that a beautiful woman like you gave this pale green freak a second glance." said Shego. "Shego, your not a freak. You beautiful and kind and smart." said Kim. "People are going to judge us.. You, not just for being like we are, but for me being… what I am. I-" "Shego, fuck them!" said Kim. This made Shego be quiet. It was rare for Kim to cuss, especially to drop the "F-bomb". Kim set up and looked into the emerald eyes of her lover, her fiancée, the woman that would be her wife and said "Shego, I know people are going to talk, they all ways do. Your different, but who cares? I sure as hell don't. I don't give a damn what they say and you know why?" "Why?" asked Shego. "Because, it's not them I lay down with at night. It's not them I make love to. It's not them I'm marrying! It's you! You! Stephanie Alice Go. The love of my life, the only one in the whole universe that was made for me. The other half that makes me whole. The woman I love more than life its self. I love you for being different. I love your greenness, I love the plasma fists, I love the sheer power that makes you, _you_. I love you because to me, your not every one else!" said Kim. "But I was evil.." said Shego. "Every one makes mistakes. Mistakes are made to be learned from." said Kim. Then she yawned and said "We both need to get some sleep you know… want to finish this talk tomorrow?" Shego smiled a little and said "Sure." So curled up in the arms of the young woman who had changed her life so much, Shego finally was able to drift into sleep.


	8. MrsGo and back in the game

AN: Yay! Chapter 8 is done. Enjoy.

Ch.8

Kim woke the next morning to the sound of the Kimmunicator going off. "Kim here…" she mumbled. "Possible, Where is Shego?" it was doctor Director. "Hang on." said Kim then she called "Shego! It's for you!" Shego walked from the bath room, her hair damp and for the first time in a long time, put up. "What?" asked Shego. "You've got work today." said Betty. Shego groaned and then Betty said "So do you Miss. Go." "Which one?" asked Shego. "Kimberly Go…" said Betty. "Has an odd ring to it but it'll work. A lot better than Stephanie Possible." "But Doc, I retired." said Kim. "I know, but 'Mrs. Go' need's help and she scares the shit out of the other agents. You're the only one who can seem to handle her temper. Report at nine forty five. Dr. Director out!" the comm. Cut off and Kim looked at Shego. "Mrs. Go?" asked Kim. Shego smiled and said "I couldn't keep going by "Shego". I'd of had to kill every villain in the area. And it started as a joke between the older agents. Sort of a mock respect thing. But the name "Mrs. Go" stuck." said Shego. "So I guess from the way Doc was talking, we're gonna be on the same team." said Kim. Shego nodded and then Kim said "It's only eight…" "I know that smile Kimmie, you naughty girl." said Shego. Kim smiled and pulled the older woman down on the be with her.

At Nine o'clock, the two walked into Global Justice HQ, fully dressed and hand in hand. They were stopped by agent Will Du. The man saw them and laughed. "You're a brave woman Shego. I could never date a red head." "Why's that Will?" asked Shego. "To much fire for me." said Will. Kim saw Shego's coy grin and said "I like the fact that Kim is a fire ball… Makes life interesting." Will laughed, shaking his head and said "I guess so. I guess so.. Doc's waiting. Have fun today you two." "We'll try." said Shego and they went up to the Doc's office.

Doctor Betty Director set behind her desk as Kim and Shego walked in hand in hand. She noticed also that Shego's skin was back to its healthy greenish tent instead of the pale grey white it had been. '_Kim Possible works wonders for her_…' She smiled and said "Welcome ladies. Kim, I know you've retired from the free lance world, but now I'm recruiting you to work full time with Stephanie Go as your partner. Her job will not be effected whether or not you take the job. Just take into consideration, with out a partner, she is at risk or getting badly hurt. What do you say?" Kim looked at the woman and at Shego and then said "Yes. I accept." Betty smiled and said "Welcome to GJ." Then, with out humor she said "All right, for your first mission, I'm sending the two of you to Denver." "What's the sitch?" asked Kim. "Monkey Fist has been sighted there and since he has been there, many things have turned up missing." said Betty. "Really?" asked Kim. "Yes. Now move out!" said Betty. Shego led Kim to the locker rooms where Kim found a set of clothing waiting for her. "This seems planned…" said Kim. "Doc has wanted you to join up for a while." said Shego. Kim changed and looked over at her. The woman was wearing a suit sort of like the one she wore while she was evil, only this one had a white belt that bore the GJ Logo and the words "Mrs. Go" sewn onto the breast and fancy script. It also has the symbols for "Shi" and "Go" on the other side. "You speak Japanese?" asked Kim. "Sort of… I'm working on it." said Shego. Kim smiled and then looked over her out fit as well. It was a one piece like Shego's only it was blue with a white belt that bore the GJ Logo. She also saw a blue fox embroidered in the same place that the Kanji were on Shego's and she saw the words "The Blue Fox" in the same place that it said Mrs. Go on Shego's. "Ready to go Kimmie?" asked Shego. "Yeah, lets." said Kim.

Together they made their way to the hanger and inside. The flight to Denver was a mostly quiet. Shego held tightly to Kim's hand, idly playing with the ring. "Denver's pretty country." said Kim looking out the window. "Yeah… it is." said Shego. Then Kim laid her head against Shego's shoulder and whispered "I love you." "I love you to." said Shego. They had time to share a short kiss before the pilot said "Go time ladies." They stood, put on their parachutes and dropped out of the plane.

After they had landed and shrugged off the parachutes, they moved in on Monkey Fists last known location; A warehouse on the edge of the city. "Be careful Pumpkin." said Shego. Kim nodded and they went inside. They soon found monkey fist in the middle of training his monkey ninjas. "Sup Monkey man?" asked Kim. "Agh!! Blast you Kim Possible!" said Monkey Fist. Then he yelled "Attack my ninja's!" the monkey Ninjas rushed forward and Kim smiled; finally a decent work out. They fought the ninjas until Monkey Fist himself attacked Kim. "Die Kim Possible!" he yelled. Kim began to fight him and saw that his skills had greatly improved. He quickly backed her into a corner and then they both heard "Hey missing link! Wanna take on a real master of Tai Shing Pek Kwar?" There stood Ron Stoppable and Yori. "Ron! What are you doing here?" asked Kim. The blonde man smiled and said "Helping as all ways." "Hello Blue Fox." said Yori. Kim smiled and Ron attacked Monkey Fist. Yori and Kim fought off the ninja's and Shego asked Kim "They didn't hurt you did they?" Kim shook her head no and said "I'm fine." "And monkey fist is toast." said Ron. The man was tied up at Ron's feet, unconscious. "then lets go." Said Shego.

Once back at GJ, Betty told the four of them. "I hope the lot of you work good together." "Why?" asked Shego. "Because now you are Team Go-" "I'm changing that name." said Shego. "All right… What would the lot of you rather it be?" asked Betty. "Team Noir." said Kim. She looked at the other three who nodded and betty said "All right. Team Noir. You are dismissed!" They saluted and left.


	9. parents and possiblities

AN: Finally finished Ch.9. enjoy.

Ch.9

Late that after noon, Kim and Shego lay together in the hammock in Shego's parent's back yard. Felix had invited them over for lunch and to hang out for a bit. After the mission, both we're kind of tired and just wanted to relax.

Unbeknownst to the two women, Larissa and Felix stood in the window watching as Shego showed Kim how much control over the plasma flames around her hand, by depleting the tempter to the point that Kim could touch it. "Do you like this idea Felix?" asked Larissa. The man nodded and said "I haven't seen Stephanie this happy in a long time." Then they saw Shego laugh and kiss Kim gently on the fore head. "Never seen her be gentle either." said Larissa. "I think its great and wonderful that Shego and Kim have each other." said Felix. "So you approve of them getting married?" asked Larissa. The man looked at his wife, his emerald eyes shining and said "Of course I do. Kim is one of the best things to ever happen to Stephanie since the comet. There aren't many people who give her a second look that isn't a look they'd give a freak. And when Kim looks at her, I can feel it. She thinks Stephanie is beautiful." Larissa smiled at her husband and said "your right."

Shego looked down into the bluish green eyes of Kim and smiled a little. "I know that smile. What's on your mind?" asked Kim. Shego didn't answer her but kissed her and then said "It's a beautiful night tonight." Kim looked up at the sky and saw that it was getting dark. "Yeah… It is." said Kim. Then she yawned and asked "Want to go get some dinner?" At that moment, Felix stuck his head out the door and asked "Kim, what's your parents phone number?" "865-3828, why?" asked Kim. "Just wondering." said Felix but Shego saw the phone in his hands. "DAD!" said Shego but it was to late. He walked out onto the back porch and said "Hello Mrs. Possible, This is Felix Go, Stephanie's father. I was just wondering if you and your husband and sons would like to come over for dinner. It was my son's idea. … All right, see you in a bit. Good bye." He turned the phone off and flashed the two a grin. Kim was shocked at the resemblance between father and daughter; especially their grins. Then he said "I'll let ya'll know when they arrive." and went back inside.

Shego looked at Kim and grinned. "I love you." said Kim. "Love you to." said Shego. Then she got and idea. Getting out of the hammock, she said "Follow me Kimmie." "Ok." said Kim and Shego leads her into the woods. They walk for a while and finally come to a pond. It was large enough to be called a small lake and had a dock on it. There was also a tree house built over looking the water. The moon light and stars shone on the waters surface and Kim said "It's beautiful out here…" Shego smiled and wrapped her arms around Kim from behind. Laying her head on Kim's shoulder, she said "I love you Kimberly…" "I love you to Stephanie." said Kim wrapping her arms around Shego's. "Your my world… I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you." said Shego. Kim looked back at her and said "Are you ok Shego?" The woman's emerald eyes were shining now, and she was smiling a little. She turned Kim around in her arms and then kissed her. Kim felt Shego's arms wrap around her waist and put her arms around Shego.

Then they heard the voice of Mego say "Thanks for the show Sis, but I have to interrupt." Shego glared at her brother and asked "What?" "the Possible's are here and Kim," he smiled a cheesy smile now. "I can see where the good looks come from. Your mom is hot." "You want to die don't you?" asked Shego. "Shego, play nice." said Kim. Then she added to Mego, "We'll be up there in a bit ok?" as he was walking off she added "And don't ogle my mom!" After he was gone, Shego said "My brother is such a letch." "Most brothers are." said Kim. Shego smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I guess we'd better get to the house huh?" So together, they walked to the house.

Dinner wasn't that bad really. Shego and Kim set side by side as they listen to their parents chatter. The tweebs and Wego's were sitting opposite of Kim and Shego and chattering about making their own teams. Then James looked at Shego and asked "So, Shego, how long have you had… uh affection for my daughter?" "Since she was about fifteen." said Shego. "Really? That long huh? Why wait so long to tell her?" asked James. "We we're kinda separated by the whole, she's good, I was evil factor." said Shego. "Even though, when she was evil, I still had the biggest crush on her." said Kim. "I know." said Anne smiling. Then she added "At least Kim knows how to pick a pretty one." "What do you mean?" asked Larissa. "Yeah Anne, Shego's green." said James. "That's what I was talking about. She has sort of an exotic beauty about her." said Anne. "I know." said Felix. "But even before the comet, she's all ways been that way. Even when she was little. She's all ways been really, really pale and with that jet black mane of hers, it has all ways given her an exotic look. I guess the green just finished the look." Shego blushed and suddenly found her hands to be very interesting. Then Larissa said "Kim's a beauty to. With red hair and blue green eyes and her red hair… They'd make some pretty children wouldn't they?" This made both Kim and Shego look up and Shego said "MOM! We're both girls. We cant have each others kids!" "Actually… there is a way you could." said Anne. Kim looked at her mother and asked "What are you talking about mom?" "It's still an experiment right now but my friend is working on a process that eliminates the need of a male for a woman to get pregnant. The only problem he's had so far is that due to the lack of a Y chromosome none of the children turn out as male." said Anne. "All that he needs is DNA from two willing females." "So it's kind of like a joint cloning." said Shego. "In a small way yes. But in a bigger way now. Just like with a regular pregnancy, there's no way to tell what the baby would look like and in ya'lls case, no idea what powers if any the child would receive…" said Anne. Kim looked at Shego and smiled a little.

That night as they drove home, Kim had her head laying on Shego's shoulder, Shego said "Kimmie…" "Yeah?" asked Kim sleepily. "Do you want to try the experiment?" asked Shego. Kim looked at her and said "I don't know… Do you?" Shego sighed and said "If we did try it… you'd have to be the mother…" "Why?" asked Kim. "The radiation from the comet nearly killed me and the boys. They all come out of it healthy as horses but… it had some lasting effects on me. More than just the plasma… It damaged me inside… I've actually got radiation in a lot of my cells still. It killed my ability to reproduce. Well it killed the thought of ever having a healthy child. Chances are that if I ever did get pregnant, the child would die of radiation poisoning before it could even start to develop…" said Shego. She turned into the parking lot of the apartment building and parked. Shego sighed and said "It sucks really. I've all ways kinda wanted to have kids…" "Then you get to be daddy." said Kim smiling at Shego. "You want to try it?" asked Shego. "After we get married." said Kim. Shego laughed and said "Your right… Now lets go inside. We've got work tomorrow." So they went inside and later fell asleep.


	10. To the Mall

AN: YAY! Chapter Ten. Sry i havent updated sooner, my comps been being stubborn. Well enjoy.

Ch.10

"You sure this is a good idea BonBon?" asked Monique. They we're walking up to Kim and Shego's apartment. "Like, yeah. We've woken Kim up before." said Bonnie. "Yeah, but there's a factor that your not adding in." said Monique. "What's that?" asked Bonnie. "Shego." said Monique. They neared the door when they heard what sounded like a crash inside. "Nice try Kimmie. Now you mine!" the heard some one hit the wall and Bonnie Kicked the door in. "Kim!" said Monique. Then they saw Kim and Shego dressed in work out outfits, the furniture had been cleared out giving them room to spar. "Um… What?" asked Kim. "We-we thought ya'll were fighting…" said Bonnie. "Nope. Sparring, but not fighting." said Kim. "Then why is her glow on?" asked Monique. Shego smiled and shook the glow out. "I'd just lighten up when you came through the door." "What'd up you two?" asked Kim. "It's Saturday. Mall time." said Monique. Then Ron came in behind them and said "Yo Shego, you like extreme sports?" "Yes." said Shego. "I know how this can work!" said Bonnie. "how?" asked Kim. Ron and Shego can go do what ever it is Ron is talking about and we can go to the mall then we can all meet up at Bueno Nacho for lunch." said Bonnie. Kim looked at Shego who smiled and said "I have a better idea." "Which is?" asked Bonnie. "How about we all go to the mall this morning and this after noon, we all do extreme sports together." said Shego. "I like your idea." said Kim. "So do I." said Monique and Ron. "Eh, what ever. It'll be a good chance to get a nice work out." said Bonnie. "Give us a minuet to get ready." said Kim and she pulled Shego into their room. As they were getting ready, Kim said "Thanks for making an effort to get to know my friends." Shego smiled and said "No sweat. Besides, I've got to deal with them for the rest of my life, might as well get to know them and maybe like them a little." Kim smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"I hope all their doing is getting ready." said Bonnie. "Eh, Kim wont let her do any thing with the lot of us in the living room." said Ron. He was about to finish his thought when a giggle came from the bed room. The man blushed and said "Ok, maybe I was wrong!" Then a red faced Kim came out of the bed room carrying a red and blue duffel bag. Shego followed her carrying one that was black. "Ready." said Kim. "Who's car?" asked Bonnie. "Well there's more room in Boomer." said Ron. "Boomer" is the name of Kim's SUV "Cool but before we got to the mall do you think we could stop in then heights?" asked Shego. "Why?" asked Kim. "I want to get my baby." said Shego. "Your baby?" the younger three asked together. "Ya'll see when we get there." So they drove to the heights.

"Third house on the right." said Shego pointing. Kim pulled into the drive way and Ron said "Wow." "Classy." said Bonnie. They were parked in front of a small mansion. Shego got out and motioned for them to get out to. They followed her over to the garage door and she unlocked it. Opening the door she heard Ron exclaim "Holy Christ!" In the garage set a Thunder Brid. It was obviously an older model and it gleamed in the morning light. The out side was jade green with black flames down the sides and on the hood. There were also the words "Princess Kimmie" written on the back right finder in script. The interior was black leather. "My baby." said Shego. The licenses plate read "Roxy." "Ronniekins, you drive Boomer, Kim you ride with me in Roxy." said Shego. She was smiling at the thought of getting behind the wheel of her favorite car. Sure Kim's Boomer was awesome but, _he_ didn't have the right persona for Shego's tastes. "A sports car?" asked Monique. "Yep. The greatest car in the world." said Shego. Kim looked at her and said "Boomer is cool to." "Yes, SUV's are awesome vehicles to but, come one. Nothing tops a sports car, especially not a Thunder Bird." said Shego. The Ron asked "What's she got under the hood?" "That's for me to know and you to watch. I will tell you though that she's modified for racing." said Shego. "That's illegal!" said Kim. "Sorry babe. I quit theft, I'm not giving up my right to have my car any way I want. Now come on. We're wasting time." So they loaded up and Shego motioned for Ron to go on a head. "What-" "Head start… Just watch." said Shego. She'd turned the car on and when Ron was at the end of the street, she revved the engine. "Come on Rox, Let's show them how its done!" then she tore off into the street. She felt Kim grab her arm at first then relax. Soon they'd passed Ron up and Kim heard the sound of Ron speeding Boomer up.

They ended up racing to the mall, Shego winning by a long shot. "Oh my god… I love your car!" said Ron. Then he snickered and said "Shame KP can't drive a stick." "I'm gonna teach her." said Shego. "Why?" asked Monique. "Standards are more reliable than auto's because they break down less and are made a hell of a lot stronger." said Shego. Then Rufus came out of Ron's pocket and climbed up the man's shoulder. "Scary ride…" he said. "Her fault." said Ron pointing at Shego. Kim hugged to her fiancée's arm and then another girl ran over and hugged Ron. "Who's this?" asked Monique. "I'm Brandy." she said. "She's my girlfriend." said Ron. Brandy said "Ya'll are Monique and Bonnie, So you must be she…go…" Her eyes settled on the older woman and she stared. Then she asked "Are you feeling well?" "Yes, why?" asked Shego. "Cause… you're a bit… green…" said Brandy. Shego shrugged and said "It natural." "That is so weird!" said Brandy. Kim shot the other girl a look and said "If you have a problem with it I-" "Kimmie, play nice." said Shego. Kim huffed and said "all right. But no more about her skin color ok?" Brandy nodded and they all walked inside.

While Kim and Shego were in a game store, Brandy said "That Shego chick is weird." "Only on the out side. Once you get use to her, she's really not that bad. Kinda like a rougher ,more sarcastic version of KP." said Ron. "Yeah… Kim didn't come off as that friendly to me." said Brandy. "Only because you said something about Shego being green." said Ron looking at her. "Why did she get so defensive?" asked Brandy. "Because their in love and Kim actually likes the green. She thinks it's sexy I guess-"

"Actually the word she uses is cute." said the voice of Shego. She smiled and said "The girls are done shopping, let's get some lunch and have some real fun." Ron grinned and said "Let's Go!"

So the six of them went to Bueno Nacho and after getting lunch, Shego asked "Just what kind of extreme sports do you have in mind?" "dunno, there's all ways the obstacle course at the Rec. Center." said Ron. "I don't want to do extreme sports." said Brandy. Ron sighed and Shego and Kim both saw the look on his face. Then they heard a bubbly voice say "Hello my friends!" then a slim Asian girl wrapped her arms around Ron. "Um, just what do you think your doing?" asked Brandy. "Greeting Ron-kun." said the girl. Kim smiled and Ron said "Hey Yori." Brandy glared and said "Umm that's my boyfriend." Yori looked at her and said "So? Ron-kun is my best friend." Brandy glared and Ron said "Chill out babe." Brandy stood and said "Later Ron." then she left. Ron shrugged and then Yori said "let's go to the Rec. center." Ron looked at The other four and they nodded.


	11. Dinner with parents and a great gift

AN: Chapter Eleven. Enjoi

Ch. 11

At the Rec. Center, they ran into Hego. "Hey sis." he said. Shego sighed and said "Hey bro." "Wanna spar?" he asked. Shego smiled now. "Glow or no glow?" "Glow." said Hego. So they lit up and went to the ring. "Is this such a good idea KP?" asked Ron. "Why?" asked Kim. "Shego vs. Hego? Isn't he like super strong?" asked Ron. Kim nodded and said "Yep he is." People we're gathering around the ring and one man said "That green chick is hot." Kim smiled and said to them "Hey guys." They looked at her and she asked "You think the 'green chick' is hot?" "hell yeah. I'd love to hit that." said one. Ron slapped his forehead and said "You've done it now." Kim's smile faded and she walked over to the guys. "I'll have you know that, that green chick is my fiancée." said Kim. "cool, I could take you both." he said smiling. The next thing he knew, he was on the floor looking up at a very pissed Kim. "Don't ever make the same mistake twice."

Then Shego got out of the ring and asked "What'd he do Princess?" "He was acting like a pig." said Kim. Shego smiled and said "That's my girl." Then one of the men said "Ya'll are fucking dykes." The smile left Shego's face now and she said "Want to repeat that?" "I said Ya'll are fucking dykes." "whoa little boy," said Bonnie. "Did you just drop the "D" word?" the man looked at her and said "So what if I did?" Bonnie cracked her knuckles and asked "You up for a work out Mo?" Monique smiled and said "All ways." "Bring it on Dykes." said the man. Shego sighed and said "Trust me boys, ya'll don't want to tango with the lot of us."

"She's telling the truth." said a familiar voice. "Doctor Betty Director." said Shego. The one eyed woman walked over and said "Hello Stephanie." "What are you doing here?" asked Ron. "Anne called me to fetch the lot of you for dinner. Its past four you know?" asked Betty. Kim groaned and Betty said "She told me to get the entire lot of you. Including what ever friends you had with you at the time as well." "Awesome, Mrs. Possible is like the best cook in the world." said Monique. Bonnie and Ron nodded and Kim said "Let's go." As they were leaving, the men said "You just can't walk away from a fight!" With out looking, Shego lit up, threw the plasma ball at them and they left.

At the Possible's, Shego found her parents and her brothers there. "Oh boy…" she muttered. "What's wrong Shego?" asked Kim. "All my family in one place? And our parents seem to like each other…" said Shego. Then shuddering she said "I even think our dads are getting along." then aloud laugh came from James and Kim watched him thump Felix on the back. "Maybe it's not a bad thing." said Kim. Shego looked at her and she said "At least this way, we don't have to worry about them trying to stop the wedding." Shego smiled and pulled the smaller woman into her arms. "I love you Kimmie." said Shego. "Love you to." Kim smiled and said "Watch out behind you, here come the tweebs." There was a loud groan from behind them, and Tim's voice groaned "How'd you know it was us?" Kim smiled and said "Easily." "Oh well mom wants ya'll." said Jim. So they walked inside and Anne looked at them. "Girls, I've got some good news." "What is it momma?" asked Kim. "I've got a surprise for the two of you." said Anne. She held out an index card and Shego took it. It read "May 21st, 8:30 A.M." "What's this mom?" asked Kim. "An experiment." said Anne. They both understood. James looked at his daughter and said "Come here Kimmie-cub." She walked over to him and he hugged her. "I'm sorry for reacting like I did. Call it an over protective father moment." said James. "No prob dad." said Kim. "What's the card for?" asked Larissa. "Uh… Gift card…" said Shego. "Cool." said Felix. "Well lets eat." said Anne.

That night, Shego and Kim lay in her old bed room. They'd decided to stay the night at Kim's parents house. Shego looked over at Kim and asked "Are you ready for this Kimmie?" Kim looked at her and nodded slowly. "You sure?" asked Shego. Kim nodded again and said "Look's like you wont have a partner for a while." Shego smiled and pulling Kim into her arms said "I'm not thrilled at the idea of you working for G.J any way." "Why?" asked Kim. "If you got hurt, I don't know what I'd do. Probably wouldn't be able to stop my self from killing any one who had touched you. I'd probably end up going to prison." said Shego. Kim looked up into the woman's emerald eyes and said "I love you Stephanie…" "I love you to Kimberly." said Shego. Then after a few moments of silence she said "We're going to be parents… God I hope they don't act like me…" Kim smiled at this and said "I don't. I think your perfect." "Yeah and I was a perfect terror when I was a kid." said Shego. Then Kim yawned and said "We've got to get some sleep." "All right… See you in the morning." said Shego and they fell asleep.

Ron and Yori set in front of his T.V. playing Soul Calibur III. "You suck at this Ron-kun." said Yori laughing. "Oh yeah, I'll make you think that!" said Ron. He tried harder but still lost to Yori. "Nah nah! I won!" said Yori. Then picking up her controller again she said "Who ever loses the next round, buys the winner a Nacho." Ron looked at her and said "Your on!" Right as they began he heard Yori muttered "You are so buying me lunch tomorrow." Ron fought but still lost to Yori. "Damn it! I wanted a Nacho." said Ron. Yori smiled and said "No biggie. You can buy us both lunch." Ron looked at her and said "Why can't Brandy be more like you?" Yori shrugged and said "One of a kind I guess." then there was a knock at the door. Ron opened it to reveal Brandy. "Hey Ronni- what's she doing here?!" asked Brandy seeing Yori. "Playin' some video games, watching some tube the usual. What's up babe?" asked Ron. "Why is she in your apartment at this time of night, and your wearing nothing but pajama pants?" asked Brandy. Ron looked at her and said "I got hot. Geez, Brandy you wouldn't be over reacting like this if she was KP-" "Because Kim Possible is a dyke for that green chick. Unlike her," she said pointing at Yori. "She's probably just trying to get into your pants." "How dare you!" snapped Ron. "Uh oh." said Rufus. "for starters don't you dare call Kim Possible a dyke in front of me. Or Shego for that matter. And another, where do you get off thinking you can tell me who I can have in _my _apartment? I'll have Yori over any time I want. Were team mates and she's one of my best friends-" "Her or me." said Brandy. "What?" asked Ron. "You heard me Ronald. Her or me." said Brandy. "Her." said Ron. Brandy slapped him in the face and left. Ron slammed the door and turned. "Ron-kun… I-I'm sorry I cause this…" said Yori. Ron smiled at her and said "come here Yo-Yo." She walked over and he hugged her. "Your one of my buds. Buds before hoes." said Ron. Then Yori kissed him on the lips. She quickly pulled away, her face turning red. "Ron… I-I-" Ron grabbed her and kissed her. "Don't be embarrassed." said Ron. Yori smiled and said "I like you." "I like you to." said Ron. "I've been so stupid." "Why?" asked Yori. "Wasting time with Brandy not seeing the most wonderful girl in the world standing in front of me." said Ron. Yori blushed and said "Couple?" Ron nodded and kissed her again.

Monique set on her bed with Bonnie's head in her lap. The dark skinned girl was running her finders through the former cheerleaders hair and then she said "Do you think every thing's gonna work out fine?" Bonnie looked up at her and said "Yes. Every things gonna work out fine." Monique smiled and said "I hope your right…" Then Bonnie said "I wonder what Mrs. P. Gave them." "Dunno, but I do know that we need some sleep." said Monique. Bonnie set up and said "Sleep?" She grabbed Monique and said "Right, sleep!" "Bonnie!" said Monique.


End file.
